


Stay awake

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Changing seasons, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, I genuinely feel bad for people who don’t like this ship, I just love writing them soft sorry, LMAO, Sharing a Bed, Snuggling, but if you do then! It’s a good time I guess, grumpy WX, hopefully, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Don’t close your eyes.





	Stay awake

The seasons are shifting again, the sweltering heat of the summer giving way to the first signs of autumn. The leaves on the trees are reddening, the nights becoming longer and colder. The survivors are in the process of stocking up for winter. 

Or, at least, they were before night fell over the world.

WX-78 is cursing themselves, however, trying desperately to stop their processors from slowing. Walani’s back is pressed snug against their chest and she’s snoring quietly, nestled up cozily under the fur of the mat. WX can feel themselves growing more and more tired, and they hate it. They’re meant to be listening out for danger. Even in the time they’ve spent trying to keep their eyes open is time the bearger could have spent battering the walls of their base in.

They are stronger than anyone in this camp. They don’t need sleep. That’s part of their superior machine function. Sure, it doesn’t hurt them, but they don’t require it to function unlike all these inferior humans. They could be up doing something more productive, like felling trees or getting charcoal or or mining for gold. Even better, doing what they’re actually supposed to be doing. Watching out for danger at the base gates.

Alone.

In the cold.

Away from her.

“Mhm...”

Walani shifts in her sleep and grabs blindly at nothing, WX nodding their head up at the feeling of movement. She shivers for a second, hunching the blankets up higher on her shoulders, and WX moves their hand instinctively to hitch her shirt up ever so slightly, warm metal pressing against her soft stomach. The chill is almost instantly negated as they curl against her. Her quivering subsides as she un-tenses and falls back into the soft pattern of snoring.

She’s almost repulsively sweet to WX, and incredibly, phenomenally warm, her heat pleasantly seeping into their hands and chest where she’s made contact with them. Her breathing hitches every few seconds, moving subtly closer. Hell, even her smell is comforting, like coconuts and salt spray. It drives WX up the wall with annoyance whilst simultaneously lulling them into the very beginnings of sleep. If they didn’t know better, they’d say it was all part of some elaborate master plan to trick them into letting their guard down, just so she could wake up and steal all of their loot and off into the night, never to be seen again.

It’s not, of course, but they do sometimes wonder why she stays at all.

“Back...”

Walani mutters, seemingly dreaming about something. WX can’t fight off the heavy feeling in their eyelids anymore as they shut their eyes, head swimming with overwhelming exhaustion. They slept last night. There's no need for this, and yet, they simply can't seem to get away from her embrace. They were meant to be doing something, weren’t they? They can’t remember at the minute. Everything’s becoming fuzzier and softer and warmer, Walani's breathing pushing back gently against them in a soothing motion. In a few moments they’re out like a light, buzzing quietly with their face buried in her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> How many of these titles/summaries are cheesy lyrics?? Too many probably. Also, massive shout out to @muzarry on tumblr who drew some amazing art based of these whack fics. Go check them out!!! They’re great!!


End file.
